


The science of seduction

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Johnlock [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras trabajan en un caso, Sherlock es testigo de cómo John seduce las respuestas de un sospechoso de asesinato. Debe encontrar lo que está mal en la técnica de John para mostrarle cómo debe hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The science of seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The science of seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38872) by anxiously-awaiting. 



> Traducción autorizada, nada me pertenece. ;)

No era la primera vez que Sherlock Holmes y John Watson se tenían que vestir a un nivel que es considerablemente mejor al atuendo habitual para efectos del caso. Ya lo habían hecho varias veces, ya sea porque estaban investigando los detalles sombríos de una prominente mujer de sociedad o atrapando un heredero multimillonario que es narcotraficante de medio tiempo a la mitad de una transacción de "negocios". Después de todo, la apariencia era la primera cosa que llama la atención de otra persona, y si ese paso crucial fuese ignorado superficialmente, entonces era casi seguro que un caso se fuera al infierno.

Fue, sin embargo, la primera vez que John consiguió verse mucho mejor que Sherlock en su intento de limpiar su aspecto, un hecho que las mujeres, y un par de hombres, no dejaría que ninguno olvidara.

La ubicación: una llamativa barrera, una mansión adornada situada en el centro de Chelsea, la residencia del ridículamente rico, Edmund Worchester, un auto-proclamado "filántropo de la ciencia", y su encantadora esposa italiana, Celeste, cuyo matrimonio con el Worchester era la fuente del zumbido de una gran cantidad de tabloides debido a los reclamos de Celeste, siendo llamada la barba de Worchester. Se rumoreaba que Worchester actualmente tenía negocios con el magnate Daniel Rollins, razón por la cual Sherlock y John estaban allí, en primer lugar. Rollins había sido violentamente asesinado en su pent-house hace dos días, y Celeste Worchester estaba más y más cerca de encabezar la lista de sospechosos de Sherlock.

El evento: la fiesta del trigésimo cumpleaños de Celeste Worchester, aunque "fiesta" sería una grave subestimación. Gente de los más lejanos rincones del mundo había asistido para celebrar con los Wonchesters, y la celebración misma fue equipada con un cuarteto de cuerdas de renombre mundial, servicios gourment aparentemente interminables y ningún invitado llevaba nada que costara menos de €2500, ningún invitado, por supuesto, a excepción de Sherlock y John, que no fueron invitados exactamente, pero, por supuesto, eso no viene al caso.

El hecho era, que John estaba ganando más miradas sugerentes y sonrisas elogiosas en su dirección que Sherlock, y aunque al principio a Sherlock no podía importarle menos, estaba demostrando ser un obstáculo para el caso, cuando ni siquiera podía dar cinco pasos hacia Celeste sin ser detenido o desorientado por algún admirador ebrio.

Después de que había conseguido jalar del brazo de John luego del décimo " _¡Hola, sexy!_ ", Sherlock se quejó —Sinceramente John, la gente es tan asquerosamente  _aburrida_. Uno podría pensar que a alguno de estos animales locos por el sexo les gustaría tratar con algo diferente. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual te llaman  _sexy_?— el rostro de Sherlock se contrajo en genuina confusión, frunció las cejas en señal de estar pensando, sus ojos grises se redujeron en frustración.

John ocultó la imperiosa necesidad de reír mientras miraba a su socialmente inconsciente amigo —Ya sabes, Sherlock, en algunas culturas -no, tacha eso, en  _todas_  las culturas- se considera un elogio el ser llamado sexualmente atractivo. Si no te conociera, diría que estás celoso.

Sherlock se burló — _Por favor_ , John, como si alguna vez hubiese disfrutado de una emoción tan trivial.

Pero tuvo que darles a los  _animales locos por el sexo_  el crédito que merecían. John se  _veía_  muy apuesto en su traje azul marino, que acentuaba el azul profundo de sus ojos y el rubio persistente de su cabello y, de alguna manera, se respiraba una nueva definición de la forma y las líneas de su cuerpo. Tal vez fue el hecho de que era todo lo contrario al atuendo habitual de John, con sus pantalones y un jersey, o tal vez fue la tenue iluminación embriagadora de la finca Worchester, pero Sherlock se encontró con que era cada vez más difícil apartar la mirada de su amigo, o más bien, de las hordas de gente que se comían con los ojos a su amigo.

Sherlock, usualmente receptor de las insinuaciones desesperadas y vergonzosas, no tenía mal aspecto, vistiendo un traje en un dramático tono gris oscuro, un color que, por lo general, dirigido a personas de ambos sexos, lograban desmayarse al verlo, pero quizá el destino (aunque él no creía en algo tan absurdo como el destino), era la noche de John.

La pareja se había acercado al fin a Celeste Worchester, que parecía a nada menos que una obra maestra en un elegante vestido de coctel rojo y tacones de aguja a juego. Estaba preocupada por servir bebidas a sus invitados que la adoraban, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock y John caminaban hacia ella, rápidamente vació sus manos e hizo un gesto en su dirección.

—¡Por supuesto, debí saber que mi fiesta sería lo suficientemente notable para atraer los gustos de Sherlock Holmes!— Celeste exclamó, atrayendo a Sherlock en un gran abrazo y dejándolo irse —Soy una _gran_  fan. ¿Por qué no usa ese pequeño y encantador sombrero suyo? ¡Eso completa tu atuendo, mi vida!

—¿En serio? De todos los posibles temas de conversación, ¡escoge el sombrero! John, ¡ella es muy aburrida! Demasiado torpe para ser el asesino— bromeó Sherlock afiladamente, encerrado en un estado de mal humor. John se aclaró la garganta, murmuró algo indiscernible sobre que las mujeres italianas son su única debilidad y sonrió nerviosamente a Celeste.

—Y usted debe ser el amigo doctor del señor Holmes— ronroneó Celeste con entusiasmo, cerrando los ojos con John y ofreciéndole una sonrisa desviada. Inclinándose a su cara, le susurró —He leído su blog _religiosamente_ , doctor Watson. Aunque, no esperaba que fueras ni la mitad de atractivo en persona que en tu foto en línea— comenzó a correr su mano sobre su pecho, provocando una descarga de vergüenza en John e incrementando el exasperante rodar de ojos en blanco de Sherlock.

—Uh, tenemos un par de preguntas para usted, señora Worchester, si no le importa— balbuceo John, tratando de no mirar el escote del vestido de Celeste o inhalar el tentador perfume que siguió llegándole —Preguntas sobre el asesinato de Daniel Rollins.

Con el sonido del nombre, Celeste lanzó una carcajada, un sonido deliciosamente musical que John era capaz de sentir cada sílaba debido a la proximidad de su cuerpo con él. Sherlock vio con desagrado cuando Celeste tomó la mano de John y lo empujó hacia el sillón cercano, donde respondió —¿Daniel Rollins? Oh,  _por favor_ , ya es bastante malo que los abogados estén tras de mí por la muerte de mi  _querido_ primo, ¡no necesito otro! A menos que quieras, ya sabes,  _literalmente_ , estar tras de mí.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!— susurró Sherlock, sin saber qué sentir: compasión por la vergonzosa mujer hormonal que tenía sus uñas en un nervioso John, o sorpresa ante la revelación de que Rollins era primo de la mujer hormonal. El caso se volvía más complejo cada minuto, y si no recibía pronto ninguna respuesta de Celeste, crecería la inquietud de Sherlock.

Pero, por ahora, parecía que la cumpleañera tenía otros planes en mente, ya que comenzó a correr sus dedos por el cabello de John y aflojar la corbata al rededor de su cuello. Sherlock observaba de cerca las reacciones de John, fascinado por la rapidez con que pasó de ser un hombre de cautela y prudencia a alguien que parecía haber perdido las inhibiciones, todas y cada una, dejando que sus propias manos hagan algo de exploración con las suyas.

Y luego, Sherlock notó que John susurraba algo en contra de la parte interior del cuello de Celeste, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba haciendo. Lo confirmó una vez que escuchó las palabras saliendo de la boca de John.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es exactamente su relación con su primo, señora Worchester?

—Por supuesto que no tan divertida como  _esta_  relación, espero— le respondió con descaro.

Sherlock quería reír ante lo absurdo de todo esto. ¿John Watson,  _seduciendo_  las respuestas de un sospechoso de asesinato? Pensó que no viviría para ver el día. No había nada seductor en John, su sonrisa era demasiado inocente o su comportamiento de buen corazón. Sin embargo, el John Watson frente a él en ese instante, difería mucho.

Sherlock miraba con fascinación enfermiza a ese alter-ego de John Watson que Celeste Worchester parecía sacar, su confidente, sonrisa confiada, sus dedos autoritarios son miedo de tocar lo que no era suyo, su voz bajó una octava, que rivaliza con la profunda voz de barítono de su propio nivel de aterciopelado. Antes de darse cuenta, Celeste era masilla en manos de John, que reveló que no sólo Rollins era su primo y que los rumores de una relación entre él y si marido eran, de hecho, ciertos, pero también que Rollins era un drogadicto y que tenía su fuente en nada menos que en su novio clandestino. Al parecer, él no le había estado pagando a Edmund durante las últimas semanas, un hecho que, sin duda, hizo a Edmund un sospechoso más grande que su esposa en el asesinato de Rollins.

Antes de dejar que John expresara físicamente su 'agradecimiento' a Celeste por la distribución de esa valiosa información, Sherlock cortó bruscamente diciendo "aburrido".

John se congeló con el sonido de la voz cortante de Sherlock, liberó a Celeste como si se tratara de un error y giró hacia Sherlock con una expresión divertida en su rostro —Lo siento, pero... ¿qué?— preguntó, con la piel aún enrojecida por sus acciones anteriores.

—Este caso. Es tan dolorosamente aburrido. La señora Worchester está claramente mintiendo, probablemente para salvar su propia piel— respondió Sherlock, con la expresión en shock de John mientras lo alejaba de Celeste y se bajó del sillón, y aparentemente rechazado por sus acciones.

Celeste en cambio, sonreía alegremente, dirigiéndole a Sherlock una mirada de interés plasmada perfectamente en su cara —¿En serio? ¿Y cómo diablos pudiste figurar esa posibilidad?— preguntó ella, cruzando las piernas y echando un vistazo de soslayo a John, que ahora sólo podía mirarla con asco, ya que siempre estaba dispuesto a creer en Sherlock cuando hacía esas observaciones sobre un sospechoso de un caso.

—Su atuendo— dijo Sherlock simplemente —Específicamente, los zapatos. Querida, en realidad, usar el arma del crimen sólo dos días después de cometer dicho asesinato, pero usted, usted es un caso especial. Diagnosticada con trastorno histriónico de personalidad, yo diría que, hace seis meses. En él se explica las insinuaciones sexuales y el comportamiento agresivo hacia John y explica su necesidad de hacer alarde indirectamente del hecho de que usted cree que se salió con la suya con el uso de esas  _cosas_  ridículas en sus pies. No dudaría en que las heridas por arma blanca en el cuerpo coincidan perfectamente con sus zapatos -doce centímetros de largo y un centímetro y medio de ancho. Podría también haber hecho un mejor trabajo de limpieza en los talones, si bien el quita esmalte sólo consigue hacer la mitad del trabajo. Durante su  _breve_  coqueteo con John, con un simple brillo de luz negra, pude ver que había perdido un punto en su zapato derecho.

—Rollins era su primo y novio de su marido, sí, pero no un drogadicto. Los resultados tox* de los forenses estaban limpios, lo que significa que la última vez que Rollins pudo haber tomado algo remotamente parecido a una droga sería hace dos meses, volviendo su afirmación de que el señor Worchester no estaba pagando por sus medicamentos durante el último par de semanas, falsos. Además, su esposo no es traficante de drogas, de hecho, él nunca ha usado una droga recreativa en toda su vida. ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Por su trayectoria como filántropo, por supuesto, pero también su postura. Se pone de pie con una ligera aprehensión en la espalda y sus manos están en un constante estado de nerviosismo. Una explicación: la enfermedad de Huntington. Él no podía usar drogas recreativas, a menos que tuviera el deseo de morir, que te hace nada más que una mentirosa, señora Worchester. Estaba celosa de la atención que su esposo le daba a su primo en lugar de a usted, y cuando se enteró de que estaba dejándole una fortuna a Rollins en lugar de a usted en el caso de su prematura muerte inducida de Huntington, no podía soportarlo más, por lo que lo mató. Aburrido. Predecible.  _Aburrido_.

Con una ingesta aguda de aire y un mensaje de texto rápido a Lestrade, Sherlock se volvió hacia John que, como era previsible, tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro puro —Vamos John, nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado.

Dramático como siempre.

El taxi camino a casa estuvo atado a una tensión incómoda. Sherlock no estaba seguro de cómo abordar a John con la súbita transformación hacia el señor Smooth* en la fiesta, y John no estaba seguro sobre cómo redimirse después de haber tenido un caluroso y pesado encuentro con un asesino. Así que ambos se encuentran en un incómodo silencio, ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en hacer frente a los acontecimientos de las últimas horas.

John decidió que no podía estar en silencio por más tiempo —Uh, Sherlock, sobre lo de antes-

—No hay nada que necesites decir sobre lo de  _antes_ , John, excepto de que tu comportamiento fue simplemente  _atroz—_  cortó Sherlock, con su profunda voz de barítono cubriendo las orejas de John.

John sintió que el calor le subía desde la parte posterior de su cuello por la vergüenza. ¿Qué había ocurrido con Celeste en la fiesta Worchester, estaba mortificado, pero era verdad. Tenía una debilidad por las mujeres italianas, que parecían sacar un lado de él que nunca supo que existía hasta que la cosa hacía algo estúpido. Y esta vez, al parecer, la cosa idiotamente estúpida salió y disgustó a su mejor amigo con sus técnicas oxidadas de seducción.

—Sí, lo siento por eso— contestó John débilmente mientras el taxi se detenía frente al 221B. Cuando salió del vehículo y comenzó a caminar pesadamente por las escaleras detrás de Sherlock, continuó —No sé ni por dónde empezar a explicar la lógica detrás de mis acciones.

—La lógica es obvia, John. Te sientes atraído por ella, ¿y quién no lo estaría? Ella es italiana, después de todo. Pero eso no es de lo que estoy hablando. Tu técnica en seducirla. Era simplemente atroz— Sherlock se detuvo, por lo que John golpeó graciosamente su espalda, ya que no previno el alto repentino de Sherlock —Por qué la señora Worchester pudo arrastrarte con sus movimientos, no hay ninguna lógica en  _eso_.

John sintió que su boca caía por la sorpresa y la ira —¡No hay que olvidar que el hecho de que la señora Worchester estaba 'enamorada' fue lo que me llevó a la resolución del caso! ¿Y desde cuándo Sherlock Holmes es un experto en seducción y mujeres? ¿Qué pasó con eso de que estabas casado con tu trabajo?

Tenía que ser ilegal, la forma en que los ojos plata de Sherlock misteriosamente indagaban en John al dejar que las palabras de John se disiparan en la noche —Te olvidas de observar a la gente diariamente, John. Puedo fácilmente deducir las razones por las cuales una persona puede sentirse feliz o triste, asustado o excitado. ¿No quiere decir que puedo deducir cómo hacer que alguien se  _despierte_ *?"

John tragó nervioso, no gustándole la forma en que sintió recorrer un escalofrío agradable por su piel al escuchar a Sherlock decir la palabra "despertar". Mientras observaba a Sherlock girarse de nuevo y continuar escabulléndose por las escaleras, tuvo que llenar su mente con pensamientos de Celeste para distraerse de la manera fluida en que Sherlock se movía. Él lo siguió, como de costumbre, muy de cerca.

Pero John no podía pasar por alto la sensación persistente en su mente que le estaba instando a preguntarle a Sherlock qué había hecho mal con Celeste -para referencias futuras, por supuesto. Fue por el bien de las referencias futuras y  _sólo_  por las referencias futuras, que dejó que las siguientes palabras salieran de su boca, antes de que la racionalidad entrara en la escena y lo mantuviera en silencio.

—¿Cómo lo hubieras hecho, entonces?

Si John hubiese sido un poco más observador, habría captado la débil insinuación en los labios de Sherlock vagamente parecido a una sonrisa de complicidad, una muy posible indicación de que Sherlock estaba manipulando a John a hacerle su pregunta con segundas intenciones. Pero John, por desgracia, no era un poco más observador, y el diminuto gesto se le escapó, se perdió.

—¿Hecho qué, John?— Sherlock preguntó inocentemente, mirando a los ojos de John, en los cuales había una mezcla de confusión, frustración y algo más -curiosidad, ¿tal vez?

Al entrar al piso, John divisó el sillón más cercano y rápidamente se desplomó sobre él, cansado por los terribles acontecimientos de la noche y exasperado por los débiles intentos de Sherlock de andarse por las ramas —Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, Sherlock.

—No, no lo creo— Sherlock había seguido a John a su sillón y ahora estaba inclinado hacia él, mirando inquisitivamente a su rostro y haciendo que John sintiese mil matices de incomodidad.

—Está bien, si quieres jugar tu estúp-

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco —John, sabes cómo usar esa  _espantosa_  palabra para describirme.

—Muy bien, ¿cómo la hubieras seducido  _tú_?— John prácticamente gritó las palabras, el ridículo comportamiento de Sherlock lo exasperaba más y más a cada segundo.

Sherlock, por el contrario, se irguió y retrocedió al sillón de John de una manera que John no podría describir como algo además de predatoriamente -algo que era, por supuesto, extraño. Era como si Sherlock se preparara para realmente  _demostrar_  su hipotética técnica de seducción, que era absolutamente ridícula, ya que sería algo muy poco Sherlock.

Así que ¿por qué Sherlock tenía un brillo misterioso y malicioso en sus ojos, muy seguro de sí mismo, su arrogante sonrisa jugando en sus labios mientras se retiraba poco a poco? ¿Y por qué, por qué, John sentía su garganta seca, sus músculos tensos en contra de la suave tela del sillón, o el fuerte latido de su corazón ante la vista de su muy masculino y muy asexual compañero de piso?

—Uh, Sherlock— comenzó con nerviosismo, su voz peligrosamente a punto de ser un embarazoso chillido agudo —sobre lo que estás-

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, John, no seas tonto— bromeó Sherlock, ajustando su chaqueta y ajustando su corbata. John no podía dejar de seguir los dedos de Sherlock con los ojos, pues viajaron con destreza hacia los botones de su traje y qué maravilloso era sentir sus dedos en ellos. Inmediatamente después, John luchó contra el impulso de abofetearse a sí mismo por haberse atrevido a pensar en eso.

—No quiero una demostración— John comenzó débilmente, no gustándole él como Sherlock llegó a bajar las luces del piso y, mientras lo hacía, le dio a John una vista espectacular de sus magros músculos a través de la tela estirada de sus pantalones casi-demasiado-apretados.

—Basta, John. Tu nerviosismo infantil me impide ejecutar el primer paso de mi proceso de seducción— Sherlock arrastro las palabras, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el médico.

—¿Primer paso? ¿Tiene procedimiento?— preguntó John, no estando seguro de si era el momento adecuado para reírse por lo divertido de todo, o sentirse ofendido por el hecho de que lo llamara inmaduro —Eso es todo, me voy a la cama— se levantó del sillón y estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando Sherlock se le acercó rápidamente y lo empujó hacia atrás en el sillón, con sus manos envolviendo los hombros de buen doctor y dejando lo que John podía llamar un cosquilleo una vez que lo soltó.

—Sí, tiene un proceso, y te sentarás hasta haber acabado con todos y cada uno de estos pasos y me dirás si funcionarían con la señora Worchester cuando haya terminado— Sherlock respiró, sin romper el contacto visual con John.

John se debatió mentalmente de si ahora sería el momento adecuado para decirle a Sherlock que lo que estaba haciendo era claramente trabajo, ya que cualquier memoria de Celeste Worchester salió volando de su mente. Decidió no hacerlo, ya que Sherlock estaba muy decidido a mostrarle todo.

—El primer paso, mi querido Watson, es la confianza— comenzó Sherlock, con un tono tan aterciopelado, que John no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y regodearse en el eco de la suave voz de su compañero de piso. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al ver a Sherlock dando vueltas alrededor de su sillón, preparado, su postura de seguridad, esa sonrisa arrogante que se extendía por su boca en una forma muy atractiva, por cierto —La afirmación de la confianza es fundamental para despertar a cualquiera, y a juzgar por tu rápida respiración y latidos del corazón, puedo decir que está funcionando muy bien.

John tuvo que recordarse respirar antes de que pudiera decir algo —Hay una diferencia entre tener confianza y ser un idiota engreído, lo cual, al parecer, eres— espetó, tratando de insultar a Sherlock para que renunciara a seguir con esa ridícula demostración.

—Oh, vamos, estás tratando de herir mis  _sentimientos_  -concepto que sabes perfectamente que nunca debes asociar conmigo- nunca funcionará— se rió entre dientes Sherlock, los sonidos de su profunda risa hizo sentir a la mente de John cosas extrañas —Estas obviamente muy incómodo en esta situación, lo que significa que estoy listo para pasar al segundo paso de mi proceso -hacer sentir cómodo al objetivo.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora soy un  _objetivo_?— John preguntó con enojo antes de llegar a la comprensión final de que nada de lo que dijera podría detener al detective consultor.

Sherlock, ignorando los débiles esfuerzos de John por desviar su atención, continuó con su lección —Hay dos maneras en que podría ponerte cómodo -la primera es obvia. Crearte un estado de ánimo alegre, con humor siempre se relajan. Sin embargo, como parecer estar en un estado totalmente carente de humor en este momento, voy a tener que ir por el otro lado.

—¿Y qué sería eso?— John preguntó, nervioso, incapaz de entender cómo era posible que se sintiera cómodo en una situación en la que estaba siendo seducido por una persona que había reclamado una vez que las relaciones no eran su 'área'.

Sherlock eligió ese momento para inclinarse peligrosamente cerca de la oreja de John y susurrar —La comodidad física, por supuesto. No puedo dejar de notar que estás tenso, doctor, y los músculos tensos no harán nada para ayudarme con esta demostración— sus palabras dejaron una estela de piel de gallina en el cuello de John, considerando qué era la raíz de dicho calor.

Antes de que John se atreviera a protestar -después de todo, no había ningún punto en protesta ahora desde que se había vuelto indefenso en ese punto- sintió los dedos de Sherlock muy suavemente a los lados de su pecho, dejando tras de sí un cosquilleo ardiente que dejó a John sin aliento —Cara. Cuello. Hombros. Brazos. Abdomen. Pies. Las áreas comunes de tensión en el cuerpo, y pareces tener todas tensas, John. Parece que tendré que arreglar eso— Sherlock declaró sin rodeos, sin molestarse en esperar antes de poner una pierna a cada lado de John, encerrándolo en su posición en el sillón. A John simplemente lo empapó* la proximidad del cuerpo de Sherlock al suyo, el hecho de que el aliento parecía ser compartido, con el pecho subiendo y bajando en un vals coordinado, el hecho de que él estaba, en esencia, siendo montado por el detective consultor y que, sorpresivamente, no parecía tener ningún problema con ello.

Sherlock comenzó el segundo paso de su demostración, dejando caer las manos a ambos lados de la cara de John, descansando en las sienes. Apretó ligeramente, menguando la tensión por parte del doctor casi de inmediato. Las manos viajaron por detrás del cuello de John, por la espalda, hasta que John se quedó en un estado que era considerablemente más relajado a como estaba inicialmente. Todo su cuerpo se sentía jugueteado, como un instrumento, y Sherlock era el músico que tocaba una melodía en su interior

Sherlock se hizo para atrás y observó cómo cada fibra de John hacía pucheros de la decepción —Creo que el paso dos está muy completa, ¿no te parece, John?— Sherlock sugirió, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras examinaba detenidamente su obra. La piel de John se llenó de un precioso color rosa, su boca se separó un poco en la anticipación y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, como si estuviera tratando de guardar ese momento en su memoria para siempre.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso, sí— John respiró una vez que estuvo seguro de que podía formar frases coherentes. Dejó que sus ojos se abrieran y vio que Sherlock le dedicó una sonrisa que pocas veces ha visto en público -una sonrisa que en realidad llegó a sus vibrantes ojos azules, dándole la cara de otro mundo irreal, un toque poco común de humanidad.

—Bien. El siguiente paso es tentar— continuó Sherlock —estoy seguro que imaginas lo que eso conlleva— sin dar un segundo a John para procesar sus palabras, Sherlock asentó sus labios en la mejilla de John y comenzó a darle suaves y ligeros toques a lo largo de diversas áreas de la cara de John. La respiración de John se aceleró una vez más, cuando los besos de mariposa de Sherlock fueron cerrándose a lo largo de su mandíbula, por el hueco de su cuello, el bulto de su clavícula. Eventualmente -que John sentía como un tiempo innecesariamente largo y cruel- su boca se acercaba a John, pero antes de producir un contacto real, Sherlock retrocedía, dejándole un doloroso vacío a John el cual exigía satisfacción. Este ciclo se repitió antes de que John pudiera aguantar más, si se trataba de la frustración por haber sido prontamente denegado o la curiosidad a qué sabrían los labios de Sherlock, John entrelazó los dedos en los risos rebeldes de Sherlock y jaló de él para llenar el vacío entre ellos.

El beso fue difícil al principio -como era de esperarse- ambos tratando de tomar el control para dirigir, ninguno dispuesto a seguir al otro. John sintió que se hundía en el sillón por el entusiasmo de Sherlock, las manos del detective consultor tratando de viajar por cada pulgada de John, mientras que John intentaba hacer lo mismo con Sherlock. Los labios de Sherlock se sentían extraordinariamente pero placenteramente suaves contra John, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Sherlock había logrado introducirse en la boca abierta de John y capturado su labio inferior entre los dientes, lo que llevó a John a soltar una exclamación de sorpresa muy vergonzosa. John se defendió dejando que su lengua entrara en la boca de Sherlock, por lo que Sherlock soltó un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta. Siguieron tratando de tomar la sartén por el mando, pero luego cambió la dinámica, y pronto, sus bocas se movían a un ritmo agradable que dejó a ambos sin aliento cuando finalmente de rompió.

—Oh, eso fue bueno, John— susurró Sherlock, emitiendo con su profunda voz haciéndole sentir ridículas cosas a la frecuencia cardiaca de John —Nos llevaste a la última etapa sin siquiera tener que explicar nada.

—¿Y qué era eso?— preguntó John, sin desear nada más que continuar donde lo habían dejado. Sus dedos seguían estando enterrados en el cabello de Sherlock, y se tomó el tiempo para correr sus dedos y saborear la textura sedosa.

—Reciprocidad— respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa astuta, acercando su cara a John —lograr que el objetivo se encuentre caliente y mojado por las tentaciones, iniciando la actividad sexual para ti.

John sintió un calor incómodo subir desde la parte posterior de su cuello cuando se dio cuenta que inició lo que fuera que él y su compañero de piso estaban haciendo. Él, John Watson, a quien le encantaba cualquier cosa y sobre todo las mujeres, con largas pestañas y misteriosas curvas hermosas, había llegado 'caliente y mojado' con su nada femenino amigo. Lo atribuyó a estar ligeramente bebido por los muchos cocteles que había tomado en la fiesta Worchester -definitivamente no en el esbelto y delgado Sherlock, en su indomable mata de rizos negros, su voz baja, su atractivo o su mirada sobrenatural azul hielo que llevó a John a estar en la posición comprometedora en la que estaba en ese momento- lejos de eso.

—Deja de pensar, John— replicó Sherlock, rompiendo el tren de pensamientos de John, ahuecando las manos en la cara de John —después de todo, funcionó tan bien para ser la primera vez— con eso, le sacó a John otro ardiente beso. Esta vez, el ritmo fue mucho más lento y evidentemente, el control lo tenía Sherlock. Sus labios violaron la hambrienta boca de John y él no podía hacer nada más, sólo liberar respiraciones agudas, desiguales, mientras los dedos de Sherlock encontraban, con habilidad, las áreas sensibles de John, es decir, la nuca y la parte baja de la espalda. Sherlock dejó los labios de John y los llevó a la oreja en su lugar, dando un mordisco en el lóbulo antes de susurrar —¿Dormitorio?

—Oh, Dios, sí.

—Excelente— después de otro ataque largo y apasionado al cuello de John con su boca, Sherlock susurró —sube, iré detrás de ti— vio con gran asombro y diversión cuando John salió a toda velocidad, con la misma agilidad que tenía cada vez que tenía cada vez que debía perseguir a un sospechoso fugitivo en un caso.

John pudo conseguir ser más atento desde que conoció a Sherlock y residir en el 221B, pero estaba inusual y extrañamente denso durante todo el caso de Daniel Rollins. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Sherlock ni una sola vez le había mostrado el cadáver de la víctima, por no hablar de una fotografía. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Edmund y Celeste Worchester estaba, en realidad, felizmente casados y que Celeste, aunque una persona muy llamativa y colorida, en realidad no tenía el trastorno histriónico de personalidad, por no hablar de no tener hueso de asesino en su cuerpo. Y, sobre todo, nunca se le había ocurrido que Lestrade nunca había tenido ni un solo contacto con Sherlock respecto a un caso en toda la semana, o que el asesinato de un hombre de negocios de alto perfil nunca fue publicado en la prensa.

Pero John no era tan observador, al menos, no todavía. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Sherlock se digirió a su teléfono móvil. Para un misterioso contacto que sólo tenía la etiqueta "C. W." al cual escribió con rapidez:  _Gracias. –SH_

No queriendo dejar a John esperando por mucho tiempo, Sherlock dejó su teléfono detrás de ese sillón mágico y se escabulló a toda prisa.

Dentro de un minuto o así, el teléfono móvil sonó en respuesta.

_Cuando quieras._


End file.
